Una Vida sin Nodoka
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Dos aprendices roban sin querer uno de los libros màs peligrosos que guardaba Negi y liberan una de las amenazas màs grandes imaginada. La pobre Nodoka es ahora victima de una terrible maldiciòn y el tiempo se agota. Podràn salvarla a tiempo o...
1. Chapter 1

Fics de Negima.

**Una Vida sin Nodoka.**

**Capítulo Uno: Un Hechizo que salió Mal.**

"Se dice que las parejas destinadas a estar juntas, sin importar el tiempo, la distancia o las circunstancias adversas… Estarán juntas. El verdadero Amor vence cualquier barrera." – Nodoka.

La "aprendiz" de bruja Yue, se encontraba practicando un nuevo hechizo, con su curiosa varita mágica con una luna creciente en la punta. Como de costumbre, su mejor amiga, Nodoka se encontraba animándola.

—Asombroso Yue-Yue. Han avanzado mucho —exclamó muy feliz Nodoka, aunque Yue lo único que había logrado, era iluminar la punta de su vara.

—Gracias. Ahora inténtalo tú, Nodoka.

Nodoka sacó su varita mágica, con una especie de planeta en la punta. Luego empezó a recitar el mismo hechizo mágico, que había hecho Yue hace poco.

—Tú puedes Nodoka, concéntrate.

Pero nada sucedió.

—Quizás debamos intentar con otro. Ese hechizo era muy simple para tí —Nodoka sacó el libro de hechizos con el que habían estado practicando, luego empezó a cambiar de hojas—. ¿Qué tal este?

Yue le enseño el hechizo a Nodoka, esta se notó algo dudosa en realizarlo.

—Se ve algo difícil. No creo ser capaz.

—Inténtalo Nodoka. No te gustaría poder hacer magia y luego hablar de ella con Negi-sensei.

Nodoka terminó convenciéndose por las palabras de su mejor amiga. Siguiendo las instrucciones del libro de magia y pensando en que podría enorgullecer a su Sensei. Realizó el hechizo que le había enseñado Yue.

Yue por su parte, tan solo observaba, mientras bebía uno de sus tantos jugos de cartón.

—_Practi__ Bigi Naru ¡Ardescat!_

Pero nuevamente, nada sucedió.

—Calma Nodoka, nada sale bien sin práctica. Incluso a mi me tomo tiempo.

—Crees que alguna vez seremos tan buena como Negi-Sensei.

—Espero. Debo servir para algo más, que solo para realizar hechizos para fiestas.

Las dos amigas guardaron sus varitas mágicas y se retiraron a sus dormitorios. Sin embargo, el hechizo de Nodoka, no había sido un fracaso total, una pequeña chispa mágica había quedado en el suelo.

—!Negi! ¿Dónde te escondiste Negi?

Asuma buscaba como de costumbre a Negi para darle una paliza. Negi había estornudado nuevamente frente a Asuna, y la había dejado completamente desnuda, frente a toda la clase.

—Negi, aunque te escondas te seguiré buscando toda la noche si es necesario.

Aunque Negi había escapado con éxito a la furia de Asuna, esta, lo estaba buscando como sabueso a su presa. Negi había logrado eludirla, pero el incansable carácter de Asuna, tarde o temprano iba a ganar.

—Negi-Bouzo, es mejor salir. Mientras más te demores en hacerlo, Asuna-san estará más molesta ~de gozaru —cierta "Ninja" ayudaba de buena manera a su maestro, ocultándolo de Asuna.

—E-eso qui-quiero. Pero de solo pensar en lo que me hará Asuna-san.

Negi comenzó a imaginar de nuevo lo que pasó la última vez que había estornudado frente a Asuna. La pelirroja lo miró con cara de asesina y con el puño cerrado amenazaba con matarlo. Quedó muy asustado, tanto que casi cae del árbol en que estaba subido.

—¡Negi-Bouzo! —por suerte su acompañante tenía buenos reflejos y logró sujetarlo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza.

—¡Te vi! —para su mala suerte, Asuna también tenía buenos reflejos y logró ver a Negi—. Ahora me las pagaras todas.

—¡Nagase-san, sálvame!

—No escaparas de mi, Negi canijo.

Asuna logró sujetar a Negi antes de que Kaede lo pudiera rescatar. Para evitar que Negi usara magia, Asuna lo amarró con cinta adhesiva y le tapó la boca.

—Ahora si Negi. Me pagaras todas de una buena vez —Asuna tronaba sus dedos, mientras el pobre Negi trataba de huir aterrorizado—. Y esta vez no te salvará la magia.

—Ashuna-shan, ghomen nhe —Negi trataba de disculparse, peor la cinta adhesiva no le permitía hablar bien.

Asuna se acercó peligrosamente a Negi, este con lágrimas en los ojos, trató de escapar arrastrándose como gusano. Pero Asuna lo sujeto fuertemente, por desgracia, su cabello rozo la sensible nariz del pequeño mago y…

—¡Atchis!

—!Ne-Ne-Ne-Ne-Ne-Ne-Negi-Baka!

Asuna terminó nuevamente desnuda y para colmo, sobre Negi. Negi se había desmayado al pensar en que Asuna lo iba a golpear.

—Me las pagaras Negi, ahora ve… —pero Asuna escuchó uan voz, por lo que tuvo que esconderse con Negi entre los arbustos—. Si me descubren así con Negi, nunca podré explicar esto. ¡Maldito mocoso! Incluso inconsciente me metes en problemas.

—Todo despejado.

—¿Qué hace aquí Chisame y con una cámara de vídeo? —Asuna observaba la situación, desde detrás de los arbustos, junto con Negi.

La famosa Idol de la Internet, se transformó pensando que nadie la observaba. En realidad solo se quitó las gafas y se puso una peluca, el traje de exploradora lo tenía debajo del uniforme. Una vez que Chiu estaba lista, comenzó a grabar.

—¡Hola a todos! Aquí Chiu, no, no estoy en un bosque. Este es el jardín de la Academia a la que su querida Chiu asiste. No les gusta ~Pyon.

Chiu comenzó a tomar varias fotos de los alrededores, en una de esas, se podía observar la silueta de Asuna. Aunque Chiu la pasó por alto, estaba ocupada filmándose.

—Su querida Chiu-sama esta aquí en una misión muy importante… Hoy vamos a tomar nuevas fotos de Chiu en la naturaleza. No les fascina eso ~Pyon.

—Creo que voy a estar aquí un buen rato —exclamó Asuna recostándose sobre un árbol—. Sin tan solo tuviera algo de ropa. ¡Espera! Chisame se quitó el uniforme.

Asuna logró moverse con éxito entre los arbusto, Chisame estaba tan ocupada fotografiándose y subiendo la información a su página, que no se dio cuenta, cuando Asuna la dejo sin su uniforme.

—Por fin.

Asuna, ahora vestida como Chizame, el look incluía las gafas de la Idol; logró salir del "bosque" de la Academia, con Negi aun inconsciente, amarrado y colgando de su espalda.

—Fue duro, pero me las pagaras todas niñato.

Sin saberlo, en el bosque, Chiu ya había descubierto que no tenía su uniforme. Desesperada, invocó a sus ayudantes virtuales. Para su mala suerte, como de costumbre, no eran de mucha ayuda.

—Lo sentimos Chiu-tama.

—No somos nuevamente de ayuda para usted.

—Konnya, Negi. Dejen de decir eso… —las amadas criaturas de Chizame iban a hablar felices, porque su ama les había reconocido sus méritos y esfuerzos, o tal vez no—. Ya se que son unos inútiles. Solo los convoque para que se mantengan vigilando y nadie me vea así.

—Si, Chiu-tama —exclamó muy triste el pequeño animal volador de Chiu.

Mientras Chizame y sus invocaciones escapaban sin ser descubiertas, en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes, el hechizo de Nodoka aun seguía brillando. Enterrado a varios metros de donde habían estado antes Asuna y Negi. Pero alguien más, lo había detectado.

—Chachamaru, que has encontrado.

—Nada aun, Master.

—Debe estar por aquí. Sigue buscando.

—Entendido Master. Usaré mis rastreadores.

La eterna vampiriza, Evangeline A.K. y su asistente robot, Chachamaru, se encontraban buscando los restos del hechizo que Nodoka había liberado.

—Detecte varias energías mágicas, Master.

—Perfecto, lo encontraste ya.

—No aun Master. Las energías provienen de alumnas de la clase de Negi-Sensei.

—Estas mocosas. Les dan un poco de poder mágico y ya lo andan esparciendo por todos lados. ¡Por eso mi trabajo es tan duro!

—Master, no debería enojarse tanto. Recuerde que aun no ha cenado.

—Me rindo, regresemos a casa. Mañana buscaremos ese hechizo.

—Entendido Master. Iré a prepararle la cena

La vampiriza y la robot se retiraron, sin éxito. El extraño hechizo de Nodoka, estaba bien enterrado. Tanto, que ni todos los dispositivos de Chachamaru lo pudieron encontrar.

Pasaron varios días sin que pasara algo, por lo que, todos regresaron a su usual vida. Nodoka y Yue, incluso ya habían olvidado que habían lanzado un hechizo tan peligroso.

—Nodoka, estas lista para practicar esta noche.

—Estas segura de que debemos hacerlo hoy también, Yue.

—Es vital para que te conviertas pronto en una Maga y puedas estar junto a Negi-Sensei.

—L-lo haré.

Las dos amigas regresaron al mismo punto. Era su lugar especial donde no las veían realizar los hechizos. Negi no les había prohibido usar sus poderes, pero ni el conocía de que dos de sus alumnas estaban en poder de aquel libro, que Nodoka y Yue habían sacado sin permiso su habitación.

—Esta vez avancemos un nivel.

Yue comenzó a hojear el libro, hasta que encontró un hechizo que le gustaba.

—Intentaré este.

—No crees que es aun muy avanzado, Yue.

—Debo intentarlo, Nodoka. No quiero quedarme en un nivel tan bajo.

Nodoka solo guardó silencio y espero a que Yue hiciera su hechizo.

—_Practi__ Bigi Naru, Fuirime ¡Ardescat!_

Yue logró materializar un extraño destello que parpadeaba, Nodoka estaba encantada de que su amiga lo hubiera logrado a la primera. Yue ni siquiera podía creer que había logrado un hechizo tan difícil.

—¡Increíble Yue-Yue!

—No es nada, de verdad.

Pero el hechizo se salió de control y empezó a absorber electricidad de los alrededores. Al poco tiempo, paso de una inofensiva chispa a una peligrosa descarga. El extraño hechizo trató de atacar a las chicas, pero estas lograron evitarlo.

—Corre Nodoka, solo me quiere a mí.

—No te dejaré Yue, somos amigas.

Yue cayó al suelo y su varita resbalo de sus manos, la descarga viajaba hacia ella, pero Nodoka se interpuso en el camino. Sacó su varita y lanzó uno de los hechizos favoritos de Yue, una pequeña flamita se formó en la punta de su varita.

—No creo que eso sea suficiente, Nodoka.

El hechizo de Nodoka no le hizo nada, al contrarió, lo absorbió haciendo aun más grande. La descarga se desvió esquivando a Nodoka y volvió a subir, desde el aire se lanzó en picada hacia Yue.

—¡Huye Nodoka!

—No me iré sin ti, Yue.

Nodoka nuevamente se puso en el camino de la descarga, pero a la velocidad que llevaba, era más que obvio, que no podría eludirla esta vez.

—¡NODOKA!

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Fics de Negima.

**Una Vida sin Nodoka.**

**Capítulo Dos: Duelo Imposible.**

"Dicen que el Amor no posee límites. Se puede amar y odiar con la misma intensidad, pero cuando el Amor, incluso aquel depositado sobre un objeto sin alma, es arrebatado… La propia alma, se rompe." – Nodoka.

Nodoka se había colocado como escudo humano para evitar, que su mejor amiga Yue, quien estaba en el suelo, fuera lastimada. Por desgracia, Nodoka había puesto en peligro su propia vida, para salvar la de su amiga.

Cuando parecía que Nodoka iba a salir lastimada…

—_¡__Undecim__ Spiritus Lucis! ¡Countes Sagittent Inimicum! ¡Sagitta Magica! ¡Serius Lucis!_

—¡_Lukurakura__ Dakurarakura! ¡Luciaeris!_

Tantos las flechas de luz de Negi, como las de hielo de Evangeline, atacaron a la vez, interceptando aquel peligroso hechizo. Pero no lo destruyeron, solo lo lanzaron al cielo.

—¡Evangeline-san!

—Ja, siempre dije que tus conjuros demoraban demasiado, Mocoso. Mis flechas llegaron primero.

Negi y Evangeline que habían estado entrenando juntos, habían sentido aquel hechizo ser invocado. Uno de los pocos conjuros prohibidos, capaz de ser invocado por cualquier principiante. Aunque se suponía, que el único libro en el que se lo mencionaba, había sido sellado.

—Nuestros ataques impactaron al mismo tiempo.

—Tonterías. Yo soy la mejor.

—Negi-sensei, no es que quiera ser inoportuna… —Yue señalo en dirección donde había quedado el hechizo, el cual, estaba recogiendo más electricidad.

—Si logra conectarse a los generadores que activan la barrera, estamos perdidos. ¡Encárgate Chachamaru!

—Si, Master.

Chachamaru, que había provocado un nuevo apagón general, al recibir la orden de su ama, destruyó los generadores de toda la Academia. Eso provocó que la enorme descarga disminuyera a un tamaño menor.

—No te confíes Mocoso, aun de ese tamaño es peligrosa.

—¡Ya lo sé! No soy un niño al que debes cuidar.

—No, pues lo aparentas muy bien.

—¡Peleen en otro momento! Ahí viene de regreso.

Yue se había torcido el pie, por lo que no podía caminar. Nodoka trataba de servirle de bastón a Yue, para que pudiera caminar hasta un lugar seguro.

—Esta vez habrá que unir fuerzas, Evangeline-san.

—No me gusta lo que dices, pero no hay alternativa.

Ambos "enemigos mortales" unieron fuerza, el poderoso mago de diez años y la peligrosa vampiresa con aspecto de niña. Pero aunque sus poderes eran fuertes, no podían hacer mucho contra aquel hechizo prohibido.

—Si que las has hecho buena esta vez, Yue-chi.

—¡Kamo-kun! ¡Asuna-san! ¡Konoka-san! ¡Setsuna-san!

—Te he dicho que si necesitas ayuda. ¡M llames! Negi Canijo.

Kamo quien también había detectado aquella magia, fue a alertar a varias de las compañeras de Negi. Aunque no pudo encontrar a todos, por suerte había encontrado a tres de las mejores.

—¡Aniki! Es muy fuerte para ustedes solos. Necesitan ayuda.

Para mala suerte de las recién llegadas, aquella cosa se encontraba flotando en el cielo, por lo que Setsuna no le podría hacer nada. No sin la ayuda de Negi, cuando menos.

—Haz el conjuro pequeñejo.

—Pe-pero Evangeline-san… no podrás sola.

Negi miró a Evangeline, quien concentraba su poder en atacar esa extraña masa de energía. Evangeline solo le dio un bufido y volteó la cara. En su tan "cariñoso" lenguaje, significaba que estaría bien.

—Gracias, Evangeline-san.

Negi bajo a tierra y comenzó los preparativos, para la liberación del poder de sus compañeras de batalla. Pero Evangeline estaba retrocediendo, Negi iba a ayudar a Evangeline, pero esta no lo dejo. Por suerte, Chachamaru llegó a ayudarla.

—¡Misiles Fuera! —Chachamaru voló para revisar a su ama—. Master, esta bien.

—Gracias Chachamaru, llegaste en el momento preciso. ¡Apresúrate mocoso!

—_Compañeras: __Asuna__ Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki__… ¡Muéstrenme el Poder que esta dentro de ustedes!_

Las tres chicas flotaron y se colocaron frente a Negi, este introdujo la mano en cada una y sacó una carta del interior de las chicas. Por suerte, todas tres, eran cartas Raras. La carta de Caballera de Asuna, la carta de Sacerdotisa de Konoka y la carta de Ángel de Setsuna.

—_¡__Contrato, Activado!_

Una vez que Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna se transformaron, se unieron a los ataques de Evangeline, Negi y Chachamaru. El primer golpe combinado de las cinco chicas y su Sensei, hizo explotar el conjuro de Yue, revelando la verdadera forma de este.

—¿Qué es esa cosa?

—Parece un… tigre.

—Tengan cuidado, esa es su forma real.

Frente a todos estaba flotando un tigre, parecía estar hecho completamente de electricidad. Este abrió la boca y lanzó varias descargas a cada uno de sus enemigos. Por suerte, Konoka estaba presente y pudo ayudarlos a tiempo, creando pequeñas barreras frente a sus amigos.

—Gracias Konoka.

—No es nada.

—Cuidado Ojou-sama.

El extraño tigre se dio cuenta, de que Konoka era la encargada de defender al grupo. Por lo que la atacó directamente. Por suerte, Setsuna estaba presente y la pudo rescatar, desviando el ataque con su espada.

—Set-chan —Konoka se abrazó de Setsuna, haciendo que esta se sonrojara— ¡Me salvaste!

Al ver frustrado su ataque, el extraño tigre hecho de electricidad, comenzó a atacar a todos por igual, alimentado por una fuente subterránea de electricidad, la cual, le proveía una reserva extra de energía, para atacar y defenderse.

—Chachamaru, destruye los cables subterráneos.

—¡Detente Evangeline-san! Si los destruimos, toda la Academia Mahora se quedara sin energía eléctrica.

—Master. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Mocoso, esa cosa nos destruirá sino hacemos nada.

—Pero no podemos destruir la Academia.

—Master, espero órdenes.

Chachamaru apuntaba sus misiles, hacia el lugar donde estaban concentrados, todo el cableado eléctrico de la academia. Pero Negi y Evangeline no se ponían de acuerdo. Lo que aprovechó el tigre de electricidad para clavar sus garras y morder los cables.

—Esta creciendo.

El extraño animal empezaba a crecer aun más, los ataques ya no les estaban haciendo nada. Por lo que Evangeline tuvo que recurrir a algo mucho más fuerte.

—_Lic__ lac la lac lilac. __Epigenethito__ Taionin Erebos. !Aionie Krustalle!_

Evangeline lanzó su poderoso ataque de hielo, que congeló las piernas del extraño animal, evitándole moverse para esquivar los sucesivos ataques y evitándole a la vez, seguir absorbiendo más energía.

—¡Qué esperan! Atáquenlo.

—¿No lo destruirás como aquella vez?

—Esa cosa no esta viva. No puedo matar algo sin vida. Ahora has tu trabajo enano.

—Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, Asuna-san, pueden inmovilizarlo hasta que mi ataque este listo.

—Lo que digas Negi.

—Claro Negi-kun.

—Entendido Sensei.

—Set-chan, Asuna-chan, usaré mis poderes para darles más fuerza, encárguense ustedes. Yo protegeré a todos.

Konoka cubrió a sus dos amigas de poder espiritual, para que se pudieran mover mucho más rápido y golpear con más fuerza. Luego de que Yue logró llegar cojeando con ayuda de Nodoka, donde estaba Konoka, esta creo una barrera.

—Me siento más fuerte, gracias Konoka.

—Asuna-san, tengo una idea. Debemos acercarnos a esa criatura y cuando estemos cerca, has lo que yo haga.

—Entendido.

Ambas guerreras se lanzaron a un veloz ataque con sus espadas, lograron esquivar con suma facilidad los rayos que salían de su boca y cerca de la criatura, clavaron ambas espadas en el suelo. Creando dos pararrayos que desviaban los nuevos ataques eléctricos.

—Listo Negi-Sensei.

—_Une Fulgor Concidens Noctum, in mea manu ens. !Inimicum Eyat! ¡Fulguratio Albicans!_

El poderoso rayo blanco de Negi, gracias a los ataques de sus amigas que dejaron a la extraña criatura con la defensa baja, impactó de lleno.

—_¡__LUCIS__!_

Pero ni siquiera la poderosa luz que exterminaba demonios, pudo hacerle algo. Esa cosa, era prácticamente indestructible. Logró romper el hielo de Evangeline y al ver que ya no tenía su suministro extra de energía, la tomó directamente de la fuente más cercana.

—¡CHACHAMARU!

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Fics de Negima.

**Una Vida sin Nodoka.**

**Capítulo Tres: Un Destino peor que la Muerte.**

"Dicen que el que ama de verdad, aun si su ser amado muriera, lo continuara esperando. No por el resto de su vida, sino por toda la Eternidad. Porque el verdadero Amor, es para siempre." – Nodoka.

Chachamaru había sido atacada, pero aun con la poca energía que le quedaba, sus últimas palabras, fueron para su ama.

—Perdón, Master. No fui d-de-de mu-mucha a-ayu-yu-yuda… —cuando Chachamaru quedó vacía, simplemente la arrojó al suelo.

—Maldita cosa. ¡Me las pagaras todas!

Evangeline, aprovechando la Luna Llena, se lanzó en un ataque furioso contra aquella criatura. Sin embargo, no parecía estar a la altura de aquella bestia.

—Negi-kun, no resistiré mucho, necesitamos más ayuda.

La barrera que había creado Konoka, se empezaba a debilitar, gracias a los continuos ataques de aquel monstruo.

—Yue-san, Nodoka-san. Las necesitó a ambas —ambas chicas asintieron—. Puedes moverte, Yue-san.

—Aunque no pueda, yo deje libre esa cosa. Ayudaré Negi-sensei.

—No puedes Yue —Nodoka protestó—. Tu pierna aun no se recupera y sino sale una buena carta, no podrás volar.

—Konoka puede curarme con su magia.

—Lo siento, pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada más que reforzar la barrera.

—¿Qué hacemos Negi? Eva esta peleando sola con esa cosa y no sabemos cuanto tiempo duren sus poderes.

—La ayudaré —Setsuna salió de la barrera y corrió a tomar su espada, gracias a sus alas logró esquivar los ataques. Luego, se unió a Evangeline.

—Set-chan, ten cuidado.

Asuna salió de la barrera, poco después que Setsuna, pero a diferencia de esta, no salió para pelear. Corrió hacia donde había caído Chachamaru y con esfuerzo, logró meterla dentrote la barrera.

—Ya estamos a mano, Eva-san —Por desgracia, el esfuerzo extra arrastrando el pesado cuerpo inmóvil de Chachamaru, debilitó a Asuna y acabo su transformación—. Negi, que podemos hacer.

Pero Negi no respondía, trataba de pensar en un plan. Al final, la barrera se rompió, lo que aprovechó el enorme animal para atacar a Yue.

—¡Detrás de mí! —Negi apenas y logró contener los zarpazos de aquella criatura con su bastón.

—Lo siento, chicas… —la transformación de Konoka acabó y esta quedó sin fuerzas.

—Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo Konoka, Negi. ¿Que debemos hacer?

—Estoy pensado, Asuna-san. Si tan solo Kamo-kun estuviera aquí, el tendría una idea.

Pero el armiño, había desaparecido hace un buen rato.

—¿Dónde se metió ese animal? Huyó en cuanto pudo.

Para suerte de las chicas, Kamo había ido a reclutar más gente.

—Traje refuerzos Aniki.

Una enorme Shuriken golpeó al extraño animal, alejándolo de Negi y las demás chicas. El tigre se levantó molestó y lanzó un zarpazo en dirección de Setsuna, pero una bala, desvió su mano.

—Negi-Bouzo, vinimos a ayudar ~de Gozaru.

Eran dos de las más fieles alumnas de Negi, que además de saber de su secreto, siempre que necesitaban ayuda, podían contar con ellas, para aparecer en el último minuto. Pero además de Mana y Kaede, estaban varias alumnas más de la clase 2-A o más bien ya, 3-A.

—Aniki, no encontré a Kuu Fei, pero traje toda la ayuda que pude.

—Chachamaru. ¿Qué le ocurrió? —la joven científica de la clase, corrió a ayudar a la robot.

—Chicas, creo que les vendría bien algo de comida —también la joven chef de la clase estaba presente.

—Negi-kun, Negi-kun —se escuchó por duplicado, de parte de las gemelas Narutaki, Fuuka y Fumika—. Ayudaremos.

Mientras Hakase intentaba reparar a Chachamaru, Satsuki alimentaba a Asuna y Konoka. Poco después se les unió Setsuna, quien también se quedó sin fuerza. Negi había logrado crear con éxito una barrera de viento, pero no duraría mucho.

—Aniki, que hacemos.

—Negi-Sensei, no tengo suficientes piezas para reparar a Chachamaru.

—Negi-Sensei, se acabó la comida que traje.

—Negi-Sensei —se escuchó al unísono de las gemelas—. Queremos ayudar.

Mientras afuera, Evangeline, Mana y Kaede combatían con todo lo que tenían. Sin éxito. Negi no tuvo más opción, que transformar a las recién llegadas.

—_Compañeras: Satomi Hakase, Satsuki Yotsuba, Fuuka Narutaki y Fusaku Narutaki... ¡Muéstrenme el Poder que esta dentro de ustedes! ¡Contrato, Activado!_

Como resultado, obtuvieron dos cartas Cosplay y dos Cartas Raras, hasta ahora había habido suerte y no salió ninguna Carta Suka. La barrera de Negi terminó, pero fue reemplazada por una barrera hecha a base de la tecnología de Hakase.

—Gracias Hakase-san —Negi también estaba muy cansado, pero no quería demostrarlo.

—Yo me encargaré de Chachamaru, ayuden a Eva y a Setsuna.

Las gemelas "ninjas" salieron a atacar, gracias a sus clones, pudieron ayudar, aunque tan solo servían como distracción. Sus poderes no eran tan grandes como los de Kaede.

—Estoy lista, Negi. Transfórmame.

—Negi-kun, ya estamos bien.

—Aniki, no debes forzarte. También estas cansado y mucho más que ellas. La magia que usaban, viene de ti.

—Estoy bien Kamo-kun…

Negi volvió a transformar a Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna. Por desgracia, solo obtuvo Cartas Suka. Las tres "niñas" trataban de salir a pelear, pero Nodoka logró evitarlo.

—Lo ves Aniki, tu magia esta baja.

—Debo salvarlas, Kamo-kun.

Por suerte, las malas transformaciones no duraban tanto y las tres chicas, recuperaron su apariencia normal pronto. Luego de reabastecerse con la ayuda de Satsuki, las chicas estaban listas.

—Negi-kun, no deberías forzarte.

—Sensei, debe descansar, nos encargaremos de esto.

—Negi deja de hacerte el héroe —Asuna le dio un golpe en la frente a Negi—. Nos encargaremos de esto Negi, solo debemos… Solo debemos…

—Asuna no tienes idea, verdad.

—Solo esta —Asuna se sacó el zapato y se lo lanzó a la criatura con forma de tigre, pero su zapato solo se frió al tocarlo—. No resultó. Jejeje.

—Puedo cortarla, Ojou-sama.

—Luego Secchan.

Sin siquiera preverlo, Evangeline fue lanzada de un golpe dentro de la barrera.

—¡Eva-san!

—Evangeline-san.

La pobre Evangeline había sido sorprendida, por el amanecer y toda su magia, se había ido. Lo que aprovecho esa criatura, para atacarla, de un solo zarpazo, la mando con las chicas. Evangeline estaba bien, pero se encontraba inconciente.

—Esta bien, pero necesitará descansar.

—¿Negi, qué hacemos? La barrera de Hakase también esta cediendo.

—Ya casi acabo con Chachamaru.

Pero las transformaciones, acabaron. Kaede tuvo que rescatar a las gemelas, por suerte Mana la cubría de lejos. La barrera se había ido y con ellas las pocas oportunidades de las chicas y su sensei.

—Negi-Bozou, estoy a mí límite y Mana se está quedando sin municiones ~de Gozaru.

—Hay algo que no cuadra, alguna pieza que no encaja —Negi seguía preocupado, pero no sobre la extraña criatura, que estaba retrocediendo gracias a los disparos de Mana.

—Tienes razón Aniki, se supone que ese libro estaba sellado en tu habitación.

—¿Sellado?

—¿Li-libro?

—No, Kamo-kun, lo guardo muy bien conmi… —Negi comenzó a buscar el libro en su ropa, pero no estaba—. ¡No esta! Kamo-kun, perdí el libro.

Negi miraba al pequeño Armiño con lágrimas en los ojos. Kamo miró muy curioso a ambas chicas que habían provocado todo. En especial, porque Nodoka y Yue, lucían muy nerviosas, como si ocultaban algo.

—Yui-chi, Jou-chan… ¿No habrán tomado por casualidad el libro de Aniki?

—Yu-Yue lo tomó para hacer hechizos.

—¡NO-DO-KA!

—Perdón Yue.

—¡Tomaron ese libro! Es muy peligroso.

—Gomen Negi-Sensei, todo es mi culpa —Yue sacó el pequeño libro que guardaba en su uniforme—. Aquí esta el libro.

Al sentir el libro, aquella criatura ignoró por completo las balas de Mana y se lanzó hacia Yue. La pequeña aprendiz de brujita, quiso escapar, pero con su pie lastimado, solo resbaló. El libro cayó cerca de ella.

—Nodoka-san, el libro… —Negi señalo en dirección del libro de conjuros.

—Hai.

Nodoka tomó el libro, para evitar que lastimaran a Yue y lo alejo de ella. Nodoka corría en dirección del bosque, pero para su mala suerte, cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué es ese libro, Negi?

—Ese libro lo tenía Anya, cuando ocurrió aquello de la Estrella de Cristal, en esa otra dimensión.

—Entonces… no es la criatura a la que debemos atacar, sino al libro.

—Bien pensado, Asuna-san.

—Muy bien Asuna.

—Jejeje, gracias, gracias.

—Aniki, no crees que podrían dejar eso para más tarde. Honya-chan esta en peligro.

—¡Es verdad! —Negi se montó en su báculo, pero cuando iba a levantar el vuelo, Asuna lo detuvo—. ¿Asuna-san?

—Negi, ¿qué te dijeron de usar tu magia?

—Pe-pero Nodoka-san, ella esta en…

—¡Nodoka!

Nodoka venía corriendo en dirección de Negi y los otros, pero la criatura mágica, se dirigía a donde antes había estado Nodoka.

—¡Negi-Sensei! ¡Negi-Sensei! —Nodoka corría muy alterada—. El libro esta en medio del bosque…

—Perfecto. ¡Gracias Nodoka-san! —Negi nuevamente se subió a su báculo, pero… —. Eh, Asuna-san, me puedes soltar.

—No.

—Mira Asuna-san… ¡Un chupacabras! —como esperando la reacción de Asuna, Negi levitó en cuanto Asuna lo soltó, para buscar al elusivo Chupacabras—. Perdón Asuna-San.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Negi salió disparado a donde se dirigía la criatura mágica hecha de electricidad. Pero cuando se perdió entre los árboles y la criatura descendió, solo se pudo escuchar una gran explosión.

—¡NEGI-SENSEI!

—¡NEGI-BOZOU!

—¡ANIKI!

—¡SENSEI!

—¡NEGI-KUN!

—¡NEGI!

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Fics de Negima.

**Una Vida sin Nodoka.**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Por un Futuro Juntos.**

"Dicen que el Amor verdadero vence todo, incluso a la magia. Que el Amor es mucha más fuerte, que el hechizo más antiguo. Yo solo quiero cree, que el Amor Verdadero es simplemente, la magia más fuerte que hay." – Nodoka.

Hubo una enorme explosión, todoas las chicas se estaban lamentando ya, la perdida de su Sensei. Lo peor, es que aquella criatura mágica, se levantó de entre los árboles. La más afectada era Nodoka, estaba paralizada luego de aquello.

—¡NEGI-BAKA! —Asuna golpeaba la tierra, mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos—. ¡Te dije que no te hicieras el héroe!

Konoka lloraba sobre los hombros de Setsuna, mientras las demás chicas, trataban de reponerse. Solo Satomi Hakase se mantenía sería, estaba manejando alguna especie de control remoto.

—¡Bien! Lo logré…

De entre el humo de la explosión y los árboles que caían, emergió una silueta volando a toda velocidad. Era Chachamaru que había logrado rescatar a Negi. El joven Mago llevaba en sus manos el preciado libro.

—¡NEGI!

Todas las chicas gritaron felices al ver a Negi a salvó, este solo les dio una débil sonrisa. Por fin Chachamaru aterriza junto a las chicas y deposita a Negi en el suelo. Las alumnas corren a ver a su profesor.

—Nodoka, despierta Nodoka. Negi-Sensei esta vivo. Míralo.

—Ne-Negi-Sensei —Nodoka reacciono al escuchar esto—. Negi-Sensei esta bien.

Negi, cansado y herido, solo tiro el libro al suelo. El bastón de Negi estaba roto, por lo que no podría usar sus conjuros más fuertes. Aquella criatura que había quedado levemente confundida, luego de aquella explosión, ya se había repuesto, para colmo de males, Mana ya no tenía más municiones.

—Luego me encargaré de ti Negi. Por ahora me alegra que estés bien.

—Gra-gracias Asuna-san, chicas.

—Aniki, que hacemos. Esa cosa ya viene en camino.

El extraño animal hecho de electricidad, corrió en dirección de las chicas y Negi. Pero dos pequeños objetos volando, le cerraron el paso. Eran dos de las muñecas de Evangeline, aunque en realidad, solo una era la sirvienta de la vampiriza eterna. La otra era la fantasma eterna de la clase, Sayo Aisaka, poseía la muñeca para poder pelear.

—Solo hay algo que hacer, debemos destruir el libro de conjuros. Kamo-kun.

—Pero Aniki, no tienes suficiente fuerza o tu bastón.

Ambas muñecas resistían como fieras, los poderosos zarpazos. Al parecer, el ataque de Negi si había provocado algo de daño en la criatura, la cual, ya no parecía poder volar, lanzar rayos de su cuerpo o la mortal descarga de su boca. Parecía haber sido alcanzado por uno de los conjuros de limitación del pequeño Mago. Aun así, Sayo y Chachazero no la tenían fácil.

—Pero tengo a mis Compañeras —Negi sonrió, esto le influyó valor a sus alumnas—. Necesitaré que me presten su fuerza, chicas.

Negi tomó parte de su bastón roto y apuntó con en dirección del libro de conjuros. Las chicas, una a una, pusieron su mano sobre Negi. Concentrando toda la fuerza que tenían en su Sensei.

—Todas juntas…

Negi comenzó a recitar uno de sus hechizos más fuertes, mientras sus compañeras le suministraban la energía que el ya no tenía. Como presintiendo lo que iba a pasar, aquella extraña criatura burló a sus dos pequeñas atacantes y se lanzó hacia el libro, al tiempo que todos los ataques combinados chocaban con este.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Luego, solo se vio una enorme explosión de luz, sin sonido y mucho se polvo se levantó.

—¿Están bien, chicas?

Cuando el polvo se fue, ni el libro, ni la extraña criatura hecha de electricidad estaban ya. Las chicas, parecían estar bien. Todas, salvo Yue, que más que su herida en el tobillo, se sentía mal, por haber liberado aquella criatura.

—Perdón Negi-sensei. —Yue intentaba disculparse, pero Negi solo sonrío.

—Descuida Yue-san.

—Todo esta bien ya, Yue-Yue —Nodoka le dedicó una sonrisa a Yue, esta la abrazó.

—Gra-gracias.

Las chicas se felicitaban unas a otras, por su victoria ante aquella extraña criatura. Evangeline, que acababa de despertar, estaba más preocupada en el estado de Chachamaru, su eterna amiga y compañera.

—Master, esta bien.

Pero Chachamaru, ya estaba funcionando de nuevo, todo gracias a Hasase. Evangeline estaba tan feliz que la abrazó. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se soltó, fingiendo estar a gusto con el trabajo.

—Vámonos Chachamaru, Chachazero, es hora de cenar.

—Entendido Master. Hoy le prepararé los fideos que le encantan. Necesita más energía, luego de aquella batalla —luego Chachamaru miró a Evangeline fijamente—. Gracias Master.

Evangeline se sonrojó y luego se fue apenada del lugar, Chachamaru se fue tras de ella, llevando a Chachazero que había recibido algunos daños, Sayo se fue con ellas. Para suerte de la vampiriza, nadie la había visto, ya que las chicas estaban más ocupadas en otras cosas.

—Me alegro que todas estén bi… —Negi cayó desmayado, el esfuerzo había sido mucho para él.

—¡Aniki!

—Esta bien, solo se ha quedado inconsciente.

—Si que nos haces preocupar, Negi-kun.

Las chicas se llevaron a Negi y a Yue a la enfermería. Sin saber, que la explosión que habían visto antes, no eran los cohetes de Chachamaru rescatando a Negi o el resultado hechizo limitante de este, era el primer hechizo que había lanzado Nodoka, absorbiendo parte de todos los poderes dispersados.

Más tarde, en el aula.

—Gomen chicas por meterlas en ese problema. Soy su profesor y casi hago que… Agradézcanle también a Sayo-san, no tuve tiempo de darle las gracias.

—Descuida Negi-kun, le mandaré a decir con Kazumi-chan.

—Negi —Asuna miró molesta a Negi, haciendo que este se asustara—. Te ayudamos por nuestra cuenta. Deja de portarte como un canijo.

Negi había reunido a sus alumnas, aquellas que habían estado en aquel evento anterior. Trataba de disculparse con ellas, aun cuando la verdadera responsable era Yue.

—Gomen Negi-Sensei, casi provocó un accidente mayor. ¡No volveré a practicar magia!

—Yue, no digas eso. Eres buena en la magia, mejor que yo.

—Es verdad Yue-san, escucha a Nodoka-san, ella es tu amiga. Ninguna de las dos, sabía lo peligroso que era realmente ese libro.

—Oye Negi-canijo.

—Asuna-san, podrías dejar de llamarme así.

—No. Dime, que era esa cosa que enfrentamos antes y que era ese libro. ¿Por qué era tan importante ese libro?

Todas voltearon a ver a Negi, estaban muy interesadas también en la respuesta, pero más que nada, las chicas estaban asombradas que Asuna hubiera preguntado algo inteligente. Pero Negi no quiso hablar.

—Ese era uno de los Siete Guardianes Mágicos, Ane-san.

—¡Kamo-kun!

—Aniki, tarde o temprano lo debían saber. Ahora que fue liberado uno, no tardara mucho antes que los otros seis, aparezcan para buscar venganza. Es mejor que estén preparadas. No lo crees así, Aniki.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Kamo-kun.

—Entonces, que era esa cosa, Negi.

—Como les dijo Kamo-kun, era uno de los Siete Guardianes Elementales del mundo Mágico.

—¿Siete? Entonces hay más.

—¿Guardianes… Elementales?

—¿Cómo que siete elementos? Solo existen cuatro elementos.

—En el Mundo Mágico, cada Conjuro usa un tipo específico de elemento, enumerados son Siete. Yo domino dos de ellos, el Viento y el Rayo… Evangeline-san domina el Hielo y la Oscuridad.

—Entonces, solo quedarían tres más.

—Si hay Oscuridad, entonces debe haber Luz.

—Van cinco, entonces los que quedan deben ser… Tierra, Agua y Fuego.

—Pero esa cosa estaba hecha de electricidad.

—¿La electricidad es un elemento?

—Pero el Hielo no es un elemento, ni la Luz o la Oscuridad.

Las chicas comenzaron a debatir entre ellas, todo lo que creían saber. Sin siquiera escuchar a Negi. El pobre Maguito, que ya aun no estaba acostumbrado a eso, trato de poner el orden, pero no pudo.

—Asuna-san, Nodoka-san… Konoka-san… chicas.

—No te harán caso Aniki. Están muy impresionadas aun.

—Por eso te dije que no era tiempo aun…

Negi tuvo que esperar tranquilamente a que sus queridas alumnas, agotaran todas las preguntas y respuestas hipotéticas que tenían. Cuando sucedió eso, como de costumbre, comenzaron a interrogar a Negi.

Y la que encabezaba la lista, obviamente era Asuna.

—Bien Negi, que pasa aquí.

—Si debo proteger a Ojou-sama, debe decirme todo acerca de nuestros enemigos, Sensei.

—¿Cuáles son esos siete tipos de magia, Negi-sensei?

—Ne-Negi-Sensei, esta bien.

—Gracias Nodoka, estoy bien. Ahora escúchenme con atención. Una vez que acabe, podrán preguntar todo lo que gusten. De acuerdo.

Todas las chicas asintieron y prometieron guardar silencio.

—Deben dejar de pensar como están acostumbradas, el Mundo de la Magia funciona con leyes muy diferentes a las de este mundo.

—Para empezar, existen siete tipos de conjuros mágicos, agrupados por elementos. Aniki domina dos de ellos.

—Gracias Kamo-kun. Los siete elementos son: Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento, Hielo, Trueno, Luz y Oscuridad.

—Pero Negi-Sensei, esos son ocho.

—La Luz y la Oscuridad son agrupados como un mismo elemento, Yue-san.

—Son como dos lados de una misma moneda, Yuecchi.

—Entonces, es por eso que Eva-san podía usar conjuros de Luz, Negi-canijo.

—No me digas así, Asuna-san.

—Ane-san, estas muy perspicaz hoy.

—Jeje —Asuna solo rió levemente al ser felicitada.

—Negi-kun, ¿también puedes usar los mismos elementos que Eva-chan?

Negi solo desvió la mirada.

—Aniki no es tan bueno para usar tantos elementos aun —Kamo trató de disculpar a su hermano, pero no funcionó.

—Negi es un inútil. Baka-Negi.

—¡Asuna-san!

Luego de unas cuantas risas, la explicación continuo.

—Evangeline-san es un caso aparte, en todos sus años de vampiro, ha logrado desarrollar muchas habilidades.

—Como Chao.

—Chao es diferente, Asuna-san. Ya dejamos en claro toda la historia que la rodeaba, por eso regreso a su tiempo.

—Ah es verdad.

—Negi-Sensei, si esa criatura era un Guardián, no debería ser buena.

—Hace mucho tiempo, los guardianes del Mundo Mágico fueron corrompidos, Nodoka-san. Los usaron para tratar de controlar el Mundo Mágico, ya que eran los seres más fuertes de todos. Pero fueron encerrados en siete diferentes objetos sagrados.

—Uno de ellos era ese libro de conjuros.

—¿Dónde están los otros seis?

—Nadie lo sabe, Konoka-san. Fueron ocultos hace tanto tiempo, que todos lo olvidaron. Pero se rumora que su uno es despertado, los otros seis, también lo harán.

—Ya vencimos a uno, no será problema vencer a los otros seis.

—Si le llamas a eso vencerla, Asuna.

—Ane-san, esa criatura era una de las más débiles. La única más débil que ella, era la de Agua.

—Bromeas, verdad.

—No Asuna-san, no es broma. Por eso, habrá que estar más preparados.

—Ne-Negi-sensei.

—¿Qué sucede, Nodoka-san?

—Ese libro que Yue y yo tomamos, tenía hechizos más peligrosos.

—No creo. El conjuro de invocación, era el hechizo más fuerte.

—Menos mal —Nodoka suspiró aliviada.

—Pero había todo tipo de conjuros ahí, no dudaría que hubiera alguno peligroso.

Nodoka casi se desmaya al escuchar eso, Yue entendió la preocupación de Nodoka. Hace un día atrás, habían hecho otro de esos conjuros raros.

—Negi-Sensei.

—Dime, Yue-san.

—Nodoka y yo tenemos trabajo en la biblioteca,

—¿Honya tienen trabajo?

—Ha-hai —aunque en realidad no lo tenían, Nodoka entendió las intenciones de Yue.

—Pueden retirarse, será mejor que no falten, luego terminamos de hablar de esto.

Las chicas asintieron y luego de acordar la siguiente reunión, se retiraron. Pero Nodoka y Yue se encaminaron a una dirección diferente a la que normalmente acostumbraban. Regresaron a aquel lugar del incidente con el Guardián de los Truenos.

—Has encontrado algo, Nodoka.

—Aun nada Yue.

Nodoka y Yue buscaban desesperadas, que el hechizo que había lanzado antes Nodoka, no les generara algún problema como el que habían pasado. Luego de buscar intensivamente, por cerca de tres horas, no encontraron nada.

Y eso era muy raro.

—Aquí nos ataco esa cosa, Negi-Sensei peleó por allá —Yue rehacía sus pasos—. Aquí es donde practicábamos nuestros hechizos, el mismo lugar donde vimos esa explosión.

—No hay señales de lucha.

—Esa cosa arrancó los árboles de raíz cuando cayó. Además, cuando toco el suelo, debió quemar las plantas. Pero no hay señales de lucha.

Era cierto, no solo los árboles estaban intactos, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido aquel incidente, el césped, el cual debería estar incinerado, lucía como si nada. Además, donde antes Evangeline había lanzado su ataque de hielo, no solo no había señales del gélido ataque, sino que, el concreto destruido, estaba intacto.

—Deberíamos avisarle a Negi-Sensei, Yue.

—Ya le causamos muchos problemas, Nodoka. Además Negi-Sensei aun esta débil.

Nodoka iba a protestar, no quería ocultarle más cosas a su Sensei, pero era verdad. Negi aun era un niño y aunque fuera un Mago muy fuerte, su cuerpo tenía sus propios limites.

—Negi-Sensei, perdone por ocultarle esto.

—Es mejor que nos vallamos Nodoka. Haruna se puede preocupar, aquí no podemos hacer nada.

Ambas chicas decidieron retirarse, pero cuando estaban por marcharse y Nodoka pisa en el lugar preciso, donde antes estuvo enterrado su conjuro, este sale de la tierra.

—Nodoka, cuidado.

Pero Nodoka no pudo evitarlo, el hechizo la cubrió completamente. La tímida chica brilló por varios segundos, antes de que tres pequeñas sombras salieran de ella, y se perdieran dentro del espeso bosque. Nodoka lucía normal.

—¿Estas bien, Nodoka? —Yue corrió a atender a su amiga.

—Estoy bien… —Nodoka solo se sujetaba la cabeza—. Pero… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y quién es Nodoka?

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Fics de Negima.

**Una Vida sin Nodoka.**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Recuérdame.**

"Dicen que el Amor vence todo, incluso las adversidades más grandes. Ni el odio más grande puede destruir lo que el verdadero Amor construyó. Me gusta pensar que nada puede vencer al Amor Verdadero." – Nodoka.

Nodoka había sido llevaba al salón de clases, donde las chicas habían quedado impactadas al saber de la actual condición de Nodoka, quien hace pocos minutos atrás, había sido victima de un conjuro mágico. Pero no parecía ser un simple conjuro de Magia, ya que ni Yue, ni Negi pudieron revertir la condición de Nodoka.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Nodoka, Negi-sensei?

—No entiendo, mi magia debió revertir cualquier hechizo de olvido.

—No parece ser un simple hechizo de olvido, Aniki —todos voltearon a ver al pequeño armiño, el cual parecía tener una idea de que ocurrió con la pobre Nodoka.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Nodoka? —preguntó muy angustiada Yue.

—Parece haber perdido tres cosas —habló el armiño, hermano del hechicero.

—¿Qué cosas perdió, Kamo-kun?

—Diría que son… Su Memoria, su Magia y su Amor —todas las chicas estaban horrorizadas de escuchar esto—. Sino las recupera antes de aparezca la Luna Llena en el cielo… no volverá a ser la misma.

—Pero faltan menos de tres días para que salga la Luna Llena.

—¡Todo es por mi culpa!

—No te culpes, Yue-sama —Nodoka trataba de reconfortar a la que, antes le había confesado ser la causante de su estado—. Fue un accidente.

—Kamo-kun, como son las cosas que hay que encontrar.

—No pensaras en buscarlas, Aniki.

—Aunque tenga que usar todos mis poderes, lo haré.

—Pero Aniki, es muy peligroso. Ane-san, dile algo.

—Negi, te ayudaré. Nodoka también es mi amiga.

—¡Te ayudaremos Negi-sensei! —las gemelas contestaron al unísono.

—También ayudaré Negi-Bouzo.

—Y yo también.

—Todas ayudaremos al Sensei, no es cierto, chicas.

—¡SIII!

—Gracias Delegada, chicas, a todas gracias.

—Es una misión casi imposible Aniki, ni tú ni todas las chicas de tu salón o incluso del Instituto entero, podrán encontrar aquello que se perdió. Porque ni siquiera yo se como son aquello.

—Aunque sea una misión sin esperanzas, sino lo hago, no me sentiré bien.

—Nodoka, te prometo recuperar lo que perdiste por mi culpa —Yue miró muy decidida a una confundida Nodoka.

—Esta bien, te estaré esperando —Nodoka sonrió ante las palabras de Yue, haciendo que su amiga se sintiera más culpable y presionada.

—Negi-Bozou. ¿Cómo haremos para buscar algo que nadie sabe como es? ~de Gozaru.

—No lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

—Es una idea mía… Pero y si buscamos entre todas, algo que no se vea familiar. Quizás esas cosas que buscamos, de las que nadie sabe, se pudieron haber transformado en algo conocido.

—¡Es una excelente idea Asuna-san!

—¡Muy bien pensado Asuna!

—Eres la mejor.

—Esa es nuestra Asuna.

—Gracias chicas, no es para tanto —Asuna estaba muy alegre de ser felicitada por todas las chicas, aunque como siempre, había alguien que la hacia rabiar y se encargaba de bajarla de su nube.

—Por fin hiciste algo bueno —Asuna solo miró molesta a su rival rubia, pero prefirió no decir nada, ni ella lograría arruinarle ese momento.

—Bien chicas, nos repartiremos por toda la escuela. Buscaremos todo aquello que parezca fuera de lo común y nos reuniremos aquí en tres horas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

—Sensei. ¿Quién cuidará de Honya?

—¡Yo lo haré! —ante la sorpresa de todas, Yue se ofreció para cuidar a su amiga—. Nodoka es mi amiga y por mi culpa esta así. Yo la cuidaré, mi magia solo provoca problemas.

—No debes cargar con la culpa por un accidente tu sola, Yue —Nodoka simplemente trató de tranquilizar a Yue, pero sus palabras, hacían que esta se sintiera más culpable.

—Aniki —Kamo le susurró algo al oído a Negi—. No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Yue-chi con Honya-chan.

—Tienes razón —Negi iba a objetar la decisión de Yue, pero alguien más se le adelanto.

—Sabes Yue, creo que es mejor que vallas con ellos —esa persona fue la misma Nodoka.

—¿Po-por qué dices eso, Nodoka?

—Estoy viendo que el estar a mi lado, te causa problemas. Aun te sigues culpando por lo que me paso. Mejor ve con ellos —Nodoka se veía muy alegre mientras le decía estas palabras a Yue, esta se sintió un poco más aliviada.

—Gracias Nodoka.

—De nada, ve con ellos, tu entiendes mejor lo que sucede que yo.

—se arreglo el problema con Yue-chi, pero regresamos a lo mismo. ¿Quién se queda con Honya-chan?

—Yo me quedaré con ella —esta vez se ofreció Konoka y como era obvio, si ella se ofrecía, su guardaespaldas personal, también.

—Yo cuidaré de ambas —habló rápidamente Setsuna.

—Bien, este asunto ya esta solucionado.

El grupo se dividió en equipos de tres, los clásicos grupos. Con la excepción de que Negi, se encontraba con Kamo, Asuna y Haruna. Mientras los equipos se marchaban a sus respectivas misiones de búsqueda y reconocimiento, Konoka y Setsuna conversaban con Nodoka.

—¿En verdad éramos amigas?

—Tanto así como amigas íntimas no, eras más amiga de Yue y Haruna.

—Yue es la chica bajita, verdad —Konoka asintió—. Se ve que éramos muy amigas, desearía poder recordar… cuando menos a ella.

—Ya lo harás, con el tiempo.

—No es Amnesia común, Ojou-sama. Los recuerdos de Nodoka-san le fueron arrebatados, no logrará recordarnos.

—Tienes razón Secchan, por eso es que te admiro tanto —Konoka abrazó fuerte a Setsuna, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

—¿Ustedes dos son amantes? —esta pregunta algo ingenua de Nodoka, hizo sonrojar a Setsuna, pero Konoka se notaba muy divertida.

—NO-NODOKA-SAN!

—¿Entonces no lo son? —Nodoka miró confundida a Setsuna, Konoka se separó de su guardaespaldas.

—Si Secchan, porque no contestas. ¿Lo somos o no?

—P-pe-pero O-ojou-sama —Setsuna estaba muy avergonzada. Tanto que ni podía ver a las otras dos chicas a los ojos, solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

—Secchan… yo creí que significaba algo para ti —Konoka se volteó, las palabras de Setsuna le habían dolido mucho. Tanto, que estaba llorando.

—¡Ojou-sama! L-lo siento, sabe que es lo más importante para mí. Incluso yo daría mi vida por usted. Pero no soy muy buena con esto de mostrar los sentimientos. Discúlpeme, Ojou-sama.

—Te engañe —Konoka se volteó, realmente estaba fingiendo—. Te vez muy linda sonrojada, Secchan. Así hasta dan ganas de hacerte mi esposa.

—¡Ojou-sama! —habló muy sonrojada y algo asustada Setsuna al escuchar a Konoka, aunque la futura sacerdotisa solo lo decía en broma.

—Vamos Secchan —rió Konoka mientras abrazaba a Setsuna—. Luego de ayudar a Negi-kun con Honya-san, nosotras…

Pero Konoka no pudo terminar de hablar, algo, sin que Setsuna lo viera, pues estaba demasiado avergonzada gracias a Konoka; había entrado en la nieta del Director de la Academia Mahora. Konoka lucía una curiosa mirada.

—¿Pasa algo Ojou-sama? —Konoka solo negó con la cabeza, mientras se separaba de Setsuna.

—N-no-no t-te a-acerques mucho.

Konoka lucía algo nerviosa, en realidad muy, muy nerviosa; esta extraña condición confundió tanto a Setsuna como a Nodoka. Aunque Konoka lucía bien, parecía haber cambiado completamente de una chica súper decidida y sin inhibiciones a una muy tímida y algo asustadiza.

—Ojou-sama, se ve tan linda así —pensó Setsuna emocionada, instintivamente casi la abraza, pero al hacerlo, Konoka se separó asustada de Setsuna y se escondió detrás de Nodoka—. ¿O-ojou-sama?

—Di-dile que n-no me toque —exclamó casi en un susurro Konoka hacia Nodoka.

—De acuerdo, dice Konoka que por favor, no la toques.

—¿¡Eh!

En la pequeña casa de la vampiriza oficial de la Academia Mahora, Evangeline se recuperaba de las heridas provocadas por aquella pelea. Mientras lo hacia, Chachamaru le servía en todos sus caprichos, Chachazero, la pequeña muñeca, jugaba afuera de la casa con algo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Chachazero?

Evangeline había salido al ver que su otra muñeca no entraba, por más que ella la llamaba. Al ver muy entretenida a la muñequita, jugando al parecer con algo, Evangeline decidió observar un momento.

—Master —Chachamaru salió a ver a su ama y señora, interrumpiendo la meditación de esta.

—¿Qué sucede Chachamaru?

—La cena ya esta lista, su especial de Ramen con ajo.

—Voy en un momento Chachamaru.

—Entendido Master —Chachamaru se estaba retirando cuando Evangeline la llama de nuevo.

—Chachamaru, regresa.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Master?

—Usa tus instrumentos y analiza con que juega Chachazero.

—Entendido Master.

Chachamaru comenzó a analizar la extraña criatura que se encontraba junto a Chachazero, ignorando por completo que aquello les generaría problemas. Por fin acabo su análisis, pero el resultado no fue nada concluyente.

—Análisis Terminado, procediendo con el resultado —Evangeline se mostraba muy interesada en el resultado de análisis.

—¿Y bien?

—Resultado Desconocido… —fue la única respuesta de Chachamaru—. Lo siento Master.

—Todos tus programas están actualizados, cierto.

—Software de reconocimiento y de análisis, se encuentra en la última versión. Base de Datos de Criaturas Mágicas actualizada hoy.

—Entonces debe ser alguna criatura de ese libro. Chachamaru procede a capturarla.

—Como usted lo ordene, Master.

Chachamaru activó su modo de ataque y procedió a centrar el blanco, luego disparó. Al sentir los misiles aproximándose, Chachazero hizo una rápida huida y se refugió lejos de la explosión resultante.

—Detén el Fuego Chachamaru —Chachamaru paso a modo normal al escuchar la orden de Evangeline—. ¿Dónde esta esa criatura?

De la explosión, se había levantado una gran cortina de humo, era muy difícil predecir que había sucedido mientras no se despejara el humo. Chachazero se encontraba sin un rasguño, había logrado escapar sin problemas y se dirigió hacia su maestra, cuando algo saltó del humo en dirección de esta.

—¡Chachazero!

Luego una enorme explosión de luz envolvió no solo a la pequeña muñequita, sino a Chachamaru y a la misma Evangeline. El destello de luz fue tan grande, que toda la Academia se dio cuenta de ella, incluso aquellos que nada tenían que ver con la magia y eso, le crearía muchos problemas a la larga a Negi.

—¿Chachamaru, Chachazero, están bien?

—No hay fallas de funcionamiento, Master —Chachamaru reviso su sistema, mostrándole que todo estaba en orden, no así su prototipo en miniatura.

—Yo estoy bien, creo. Aunque me siento algo rara.

—Cha-Chachazero… ¿Pu-puedes hablar?

Continuará…


End file.
